Vlad's Way
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: Oneshot, slightly AU Fic. No slash. Short and to the point based off Bram Stoker's Dracula with Gary Oldman, Mina is weak and there is only one solution for our Prince of Darkness Nothing nasty


The castle was dark and cold. The stone walls seemed to build up with the freezing air and then expel it, sending a shiver down your spine. At least that was how it should have been. But it wasn't like that, it wasn't normal. Not for Mina anyway. Things had changed so much in the past few days, so fast that it took her hours of sitting looking up at the stars thinking about what had happened for it all to seep in.

But she had made her decision, but in the bright moonlight that lit up her soft features, she wondered. Had she made the right choice after all? She loved Vlad so much and she felt that she would do anything for him.

She remembered now. When he was turning her. He hadn't wanted to. He had loved her too much to condemn her. His exact words rang in her head. Over and over again repeating, tearing her between two worlds. He loved her so much so she should be with him, but it was wrong. It doesn't matter she finally decided.

He loved her so much and she loved him. She found that her love for Jonathan was slowly evaporating. It was then that she felt his presence behind her.

She turned slowly to find her Prince there. He had entered and returned silently; so quiet that even her new vampire hearing couldn't hear him. She loved the way that he did that. It was kind of sexy and drawing. He raised his hands to her face. He put one hand behind her head and rubbed the other gently down her soft cheek.

"Mina," he whispered. She moved closer and rested her head on his chest with her arms around him.

"My dear Prince, I know not why but I feel so weak, like a dying creature, helpless for I know not why," she whispered back.

He rested his head on top of hers. "I have crossed oceans of time to find you… And yet I condemn you… To a half life… I do not want you to be what I am, but you insisted, and so I obeyed," he said. "You have a willing slave," he whispered into her ear, and he kissed her.

They stayed like that for a time, neither needing to pull away to breathe. "I know why you are so weak, Mina," he said pulling away.

She looked up at him with and expectant look on her face. "You need blood. Blood is life for you now Mina. And you must take it. Take it when you can."

Mina looked slightly sad but then smiled. "You will have to teach me how. For I don't have the slightest idea how," she giggled.

"Drink… from… me, Mina. It will be dead blood passing through your lips, but, you are too weak to wait any longer."

"But, you are already weak, dear Prince. I could not-"

"-Mina I will… be alright. Just stop when I tell you. If you take too much dead blood you will be weaker than before," he said.

He turned his head to the side exposing his neck to her. She sighed. He knew that she could almost see the blood although it wasn't moving. She reached up and pulled away his collar.

"But… How?" she asked looking at him.

"Just go by instinct Mina, you have it now," he said. She could tell that he was already weak from the way that he was speaking. But she did as she was told, because she trusted him.

She leaned forward and opened her mouth; she felt a stab of pain and realised that she had pointed fangs. She continued and bit down.

She felt Dracula tense under her. "Harder… Mina," he gasped. She bit down harder. He closed his eyes as she drank deeply from him.

She felt the blood flowing past her lips. It was so satisfying. She had never tasted anything like it. It was life. She slowly felt the life return to her or the undead life she now lived. If this was dead blood, she wondered how beautiful human blood must taste and she now realised the desire that these creatures had for it.

"M-M-Mina… Y-You must-s-stop. M-Mina," she heard him gasp and her brain told her to pull away but her instinct told her to keep going. Unfortunately that was the most prominent part of her now.

She felt the Prince under her slowly sinking down to his knees. Gasping for Mina to stop, he tightened his grip on her neck but she would not pull away. He gasped again and told her to stop.

Slowly he sank lower and was so weak now he could not sit upright. Mina continued drinking from him until finally she found the strength to pull away. She took a deep breath and her fangs retracted.

It was then that she fully saw what she had done. Vlad lay on the floor before her, deep, red, marks contrasting sharply with his pale white skin.

It was then that her brain finally kicked in she should either move him to his coffin or bring him someone to drink. She knew that she could not carry him so there was only one choice.

He had already showed her how to climb down the walls, so she used this knowledge and left the castle searching for something to get him to revive his strength. She knew that he would not die but he was in danger on his own in that state.

(A/N: I know that this story might not really make too much sense then again it might but if there is anything a little wrong for now we will call it poetic license. Then once you have reviewed and told me my mistakes, I will edit it and make it make sense. Also flamers will be ignored. You just waste everyone's times so don't bother wasting your own.)

Time seemed to crawl by. He knew that Mina didn't mean to do this to him. He would have to teach her some restraint, but that would come in time, as would other things. He felt dizzy. Almost as if in a hypnotic trance. The room spun and he had now lost all sense of time. What brought him back to reality was the sound of footsteps. Not one person but four. All, the rhythmic sound of men's feet and heartbeat. As their footsteps slowed, their heartbeats quickened.

Then a familiar face bent over him and seething hatred engulfed him, but he couldn't move so he was at their mercy.

"Well. That is interesting," said Professor Van Helsing.

"What is. Just kill him quickly before he kills us," said Jack keeping his distance from the creature of evil that lay on the floor before him.

"No look," he said kneeling down beside Dracula and pointing to his neck. "He has actually let her drink from him," he said rubbing his hand over his chin in wonderment.

"So?" asked Arthur.

"This will have weakened him so much… He can't do anything. He is helpless. You really love her, don't you?" the last sentence was whispered to Dracula. He made no show of response.

"You admire him don't you?" asked Jack furrowing his brow.

"Yes I do," he said without hesitation, standing up.

It was then that something that none of them expected happened. Mina jumped through the open window.

"Mina?" cried Jonathan walking towards her. She hissed at him showing her fangs. They slowly backed off a little.

She kneeled beside Dracula and before any of them could stop her she pulled a small new-born baby from under the layers of her long green dress. Dracula drank it quickly almost in a second and attacked them…

I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Tela Kelly Tolkien 


End file.
